100 Random Moments
by kz and the snazzy plotbunnies
Summary: for the cannibalistic skittles challenge! WARNING: THE RANDOMEST OF RANDOM THINGS! mostly puck/sabrina :-
1. dream

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will not ever own the Sisters Grimm. Even if I threaten people with my pet jabberwocky.

Umm... yeah. My response to cannibalistic skittles' challenge. I have nothing better to do! So, this is my first SG fanfic and I'm sorry if it is all a bit on the random side but hey, it is 11:41 p.m. here right now and I am kind of tired and loopy. This is the one-shot for the word "dream".... oh and also, it's puck pov!

* * *

I was walking through a forest- maybe the one in my room? There was a vague, foggy light coming from somewhere and it made odd shadows on the forest floor.

Suddenly, out of nowhere appeared dozen of faces from behind the tree. My chimpanzee army! What was that that they had in their hands? I started to back away slowly as I recognized the mysterious objects they were holding- Glop Grenades. However, as they noticed my careful steps backwards, they raised the horrible contraptions and aimed at me. How dare those chimps? Threatening to attack me with my own invention? Grimm must have put them up to it.

I turned and broke into a run, dodging the explosions of disgusting goo. When the attacks had ceased, I slowed down and stopped. Standing next to a pool of water, I turned to check my reflection. After all, I needed to make sure that this royal face remained unharmed.

But as I glanced at the pool, I almost fell back in surprise. Had I really seen what I had just seen? Slowly, I crept up to the edge of the pool again and gasped. I was wearing a milkmaid costume with blonde braids, a dress, an apron, and... were those daises I was holding? I didn't remember holding those a moment before. I tossed them away in disgust, but as they flew through the air, it seemed like they were in slow motion, and when they finally crashed into the ground, they shattered like glass into hundreds of tiny particles. I just stood there for a moment, flabbergasted. Some crazy dream I was having... Maybe it had something to do with that magenta lasagna that old lady made for dinner...

Looking at my reflection again, I noticed that a giant floating purple balloon behind me. I stared at it, with as much caution as curiosity. It suddenly began to bulge at the top and then a ripping sound could be heard erupting from it. Then, the last person that I wanted to see stepped down from it. Moth- in a wedding dress.

"Are you ready for our wedding, honey sweetums?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"Wha-" I began but then I noticed my attire had changed- a white tux. Moth took my hand as our surroundings changed into a wedding aisle.

"You may kiss the bride!" an army chimp, dressed as a priest declared.

This was no dream- it was a nightmare. "Nooooooo!!!" I screamed as I struggled away from my "bride".

"No! No! No! No! No!" I was still screaming as something shook me awake.

"Hey, pukeface. I would appreciate it if you would stop screaming, so I can get back to sleep," Sabrina said, smirking at me.

"What?" I said still trying to erase the image of Moth from my head. But, Sabrina was already making her way out the door. She turned and gave me one of her signature eye-rolls and smiled that "you're hopeless" smile.

Maybe this _was_ a dream after all...

* * *

well.... yeah. that was it. wow..... now that i look at it, it is all REALLY RANDOM. oh well, i based it off a line from potter puppet pals that popped into my head.... so um, please review! i would very much appreciate them!

the craziest,

crzykayzee :-)


	2. makeup

**Disclaimer: **Me still no owny Sisters Grimm. Even with a jabberwocky _and_ army chimps.

Yes, I am still going at the cannibalistic skittles challege. yeah... this is the one for the word "make-up". yeah, i didn't really know which make-up that the challenge meant, but i used the kind you put on your face... sabrina pov!

* * *

"PUCK!" I screeched. The little twerp had done many horrible terrible things before, but this, this was lower than he had ever gone before. The Trickster King had covered me in what looked like a sticky cocoon of super glue, honey, pixie spit, and who knows what else. I needed revenge, I needed retaliation, and most importantly, I needed a bath.

But as I tried to get up from my bed, I found that I couldn't move, not even an inch. When I tried to wiggle my toes and fingers, I realized that they were also glued together. No matter how much I struggled, squirmed, and twisted, the cocoon would not budge. That's it.... Fairy boy is going to pay!

When I had finally freed myself with the help of Uncle Jake, and after Puck had used up a whole memory card taking pictures, I started to think up of my plan of action. The Trickster King needed a lesson, and if it involved something embarrassing that would follow him for the rest of his immortal life, it would be all the more satisfying.

But what to do? I looked around my room searching for an idea. And then, my eyes landed on something on my dresser. The make-up kit that Snow White had given for my birthday, in hopes that I would actually start wearing make-up. I never got around to actually using it because in the one time I tried to put on mascara, I poked myself in the eye with the brush. But now, it could serve for a much more sinister purpose. I quickly grabbed my camera and the kit and ran out of my room.

I pressed my ear up to the door of Puck's room. Sure enough, the fairy's loud snores could be heard- he was probably taking one of his afternoon naps. I slowly opened the door and stepped in, keeping my eyes peeled for any of his booby traps. When I was sure that the coast was clear, I made my way through the forest in the direction where the snores were coming from.

I was almost to the trampoline that Puck used as a bed when something brown and furry jumped in front of my path. An army chimp. Drat! Now I was going to get caught for sure. I shuddered at the thought of what Puck would do if he caught me- perhaps he would glue me to a tree with more of that sticky goo, or steal all of my underwear and hang them on the school's flagpole.

The chimp opened its mouth as if to screech and wail but instead, it stuffed a banana into its mouth and ran away. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I crept up to the sleeping fairy, glancing at his drooling mouth and restraining myself from letting out a disgusted "ew!". Then I started work on my plan.

Opening a tube of bright red lipstick, I smeared an obscene amount of it on his lips and even dabbed a bit on his nose. Oh yes, revenge! I guess I got a bit carried away after that, adding excessive amounts of blue and orange eye shadow, pink blush, mascara, and eyeliner.

After stepping back and looking at my work, I had to clap my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. I snapped a picture with my camera, trying to keep from giggling. _That_ would look great plastered on the walls of Ferryport Landing Elementary School.

After the initial shock of seeing Puck in make-up I looked at my handiwork again.

Hmm... He kind of looks cute in make-up.

And I mentally slapped myself on the head.

* * *

so that was my second one-shot! i hope you liked it! please review. they make my jabberwocky happy and if he doesn't get them.... well, you'll find out if you don't review..... DUN DUN DUN! oh and happy thanksgiving everyone!

the queen of crazyness,

crzykayzee


	3. dye

**Disclaimer:** Even with a jabberwocky, army chimps, and the Lilliputians (did I spell that right?) behind by back, I still don't own the Sisters Grimm. Get that into your head people!

hola peoples! me and my pet jabberwocky, fluffernutter, are quite pleased with the reviews we are getting! please keep them coming and you shall all not be burned to a crisp! jk! okay. this is the story for the word dye. it is quite a random word but i am quite a random person so, yeah. well, it doesn't exactly center on "dye" but, it centers on daphne's makeover which is centered on the word dye. okay.... enjoy!

* * *

"Guys, I think I need a new look," Daphne said, pouting as she walked into the living room, "I need something new. Something interesting. Something... well.... different."

Puck flew up to her saying, "What you need, Marshmallow, is to be turned into one of my army chimps! We can certainly use a new recruit!"

"Not _that _much different, Puck!" Daphne told him, "Although I think it _would_ be fun to be a monk-"

"Chimps! They are chimpanzees, Munchkin. They are very sensitive about that! Plus, they have very good hearing. The chimps know _everything_," Puck interjected, looking around suspiciously.

Sabrina glared at him. "Well, if the drama queen is done, can I say something?"

"No," Puck said bluntly, causing Daphne to go into a fit of giggles.

Once again Sabrina glared daggers into him, but then turned to Daphne. "I don't think you need a new look. I like your current look- it's 'the Grimm look'."

"Well, it's not like I don't like looking like a Grimm, but maybe 'the Grimm look' isn't enough to show off my 'Daphneness'," the little girl said. Sabrina didn't even comment on her new made-up word. She'd learned that a new 'Daphne-ism' could be expected to be invented everyday now.

"Well, 'the Grimm look' sure is working for Sabrina," Puck mumbled, more to himself than to his companions. Now _that,_ Sabrina didn't expect. Daphne raised her eyebrows and gave Puck a questioning look.

Sabrina just merely looked dumbfounded and asked, "Was that a complement?"

Puck, now realizing what he had just said, turned beet red and shouted defensively, "No!". His wings popped out, and he flew to his room hurriedly.

"Okay then.....," Daphne said, still confused, but she recovered quickly, "So anyway, Sabrina, I was thinking of maybe dying my hair-"

"Liebling? Are you ready to go to Rapunzel's? She's got a special on makeovers today!" Granny Relda said, appearing in the doorway with Uncle Jake.

"Oh! See you in an hour Sabrina! I need to go find my new 'look'," Daphne said grabbing her coat and walking out of the doorway with the two adults. A few moments later, Sabrina could hear the roaring backfire of the family's 'deathmobile'.

An hour later, Sabrina, lounging on the couch and watching t.v., heard the grumbling and groaning of the family car pull up to the driveway again. She ran to the door, eager to see what Daphne looked like.

"Tada!" Daphne announced as she walked through the door. Her hair had been dyed bright blue and styled into a beehive shape. She looked like Marge from the Simpsons, which, coincidentally, was the show that Sabrina had been watching on t.v.

Sabrina, still a little shocked by her sister's appearance said, "Well Daphne, that sure is a look..."

* * *

this one was a bit on the short side, but oh wells! so um.... click on that little button below this! fluffernutter is waiting.....

the awesomest crazy person you will ever meet,

crzykayzee


	4. pretty

**Disclaimer:** Nope... Still don't own ANYTHING!

Hi everyone! Fluffernutter says hi too! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm here now! So, this is the story for the word "pretty". And..... there is even MORE Puck/Sabrina fluff! I just love fluff, don't you? Okay... so this takes place... well, I don't really know when exactly this takes place, but this is like during the stage where Puck is starting to feel.... feelings towards Sabrina. I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Puck POV

Pretty. Now that's a word that I thought I would never use to describe Sabrina Grimm. But looking at her now, my opinions have shifted quite a bit...

There she was, standing in the stairway, waiting to leave for Mayor Charming's annual ball. I was surprised that he even invited us. I suspect that Snow White told him to do it. Not that I was glad that he invited us. I hate balls. They're nothing but fancy shmancy parties where people try to prove that they are fit for high society. I have no need for social classes- the Trickster King is in a class of his own, above everyone else! Plus the dancing. I absolutely dread dancing.

I glanced back at Sabrina. Yet another reason to hate balls. It makes girls you find annoying look pretty, and makes you have this dreadful feeling in your stomach.

But man, did she look pretty! She was wearing a baby blue chiffon gown with her hair up in curls. Ew... now I have that butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling _and_ my stupid heart won't stop going 'thump-thump, thump-thump' really loudly. Gross. Maybe I'm just coming down with something... yeah that's right! I'm sick! I'll just have the old lady take a look at me later.

But then I felt my face contort into an expression on admiration as I let out a content sigh. Suddenly, a little voice in the back of my head started screaming at me. _Stop drooling you fool! You aren't seriously thinking about Grimm like this, are you? Of course you don't like her! She's Sabrina Grimm! You know, the girl you like to throw glop grenades at???_

Ha! Now I was hearing voices in my head. I am definitely sick now! Yes! That means I don't like Grimm! I glanced at her again and got that stupid goofy smile on my face again. I was SO in denial. I stared out of the window hoping the ickyness would pass.

* * *

Sabrina POV

I let out an impatient sigh. When were we going to leave and get this ball thing over with? As I started to look around the room looking for Uncle Jake, my eyes just happened to land on Puck. Wow... He looked kinda good in a tux... Wait.... Ew! Did I just think that? I was disgusted by myself... Still, I couldn't keep my eyes from oogling him... And that's how I tripped down the stairs.

* * *

Puck ROV

I heard a yelp from behind me and I turned around to see Sabrina tripping down the stairs. How she did it so elegantly, I have no idea. I couldn't help but admire how she gracefully jumped to her feet.

_Stop looking at her like that you idiot! _The voice in my head spoke up again. I finally snapped out of it long enough to _try_ to laugh cruelly and scramble for an insult. "Trying to do all of Ferryport Landing a favor and not make it to the ball, Grimm?" was all I could come up with.

And she threw me the most vicious glare she could muster as she stalked off to find Uncle Jake- still as pretty as ever.

* * *

So... did you like??? Yeah... I did do double POV. I just wanted to dip into Sabrina's view for a bit because.... well, because I'm the author and I have a jabberwocky! By the way, Fluffernutter is still waiting for the reviews.... Happy sort-of-late holidays everyone!

still very very crazy,

justplaincrazy8,

formerly crzykayzee


End file.
